


Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters

by kingofasong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong
Summary: некоторые отрывки из соулмэйт-ау, который я никогда не напишу (автор)





	Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845697) by [martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney). 



Знак появляется на груди Тони, когда ему исполняется шестнадцать. Он никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного— круг прямо в середине груди, внутри него круг поменьше, а по краям несколько небольших квадратиков. Линии рисунка ярко-голубые, отчего создается эффект, будто он светится.

Тони никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного.

***

Тони Старку шестнадцать, и он не затыкается ни на секунду. Роудс с первой встречи понял, что они станут хорошими друзьями. (Собственно, эта самая первая встреча случилась около восьми часов тому назад, когда Тони ругался с преподавателем из-за неправильной формулы на доске).

Они тусуются в небольшой квартирке Роуди, и Тони всё разглядывает и хватает, будто все эти вещи принадлежат ему. И в один прекрасный момент он стаскивает рубашку, чтобы натянуть на себя старый свитер Роуди.

А Роуди стоит, как вкопанный, и не может прекратить пялиться. Потому что у Тони на груди нечто голубое и яркое, точь-в-точь, как у него самого.  
— Тони.  
— Да, чувак?  
— Что это у тебя? — Роуди кивает на печать.  
Тони в ответ хитро ухмыляется.  
— Это уловка, да? Чтобы я разделся?

Но, тем не менее, стягивает с себя свитер с логотипом Массачусетского технологического института, и показывает приятелю метку.  
— Никогда не видел таких значков, Роудс?

А Роуди молча приподнимает свою рубашку, за которой показывается точно такой же узор. Тони, увидев его, подается вперед удивленно, на губах у него блестит улыбка. И Роуди она нравится больше той, которая Тони привычна, неправильная, фальшивая.  
— Ты только посмотри на это, а, красавчик?

***

— Сними рубашку.  
— Зачем?  
Они полусонные валяются у Роуди на кровати, решив, что не стоит делать ничего серьезного, пока Старку не исполнится восемнадцать. Да, и ещё Тони — ужасный любитель обниматься в неудобных позах, но Роуди, честное слово, совсем не против.  
— Затем, чтобы надеть мой свитер, — закатывает он глаза и улыбается.

***

Роуди выпускается из института, когда Тони уже восемнадцать. И Тони приходит туда поддержать его вместе с семьей и гигантским цветастым баннером.

***

Тони выпускается годом позже. Семья Роуди делает вид, что ничего не происходит, а тот на празднике играет в приглашенном военном оркестре, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как его парень оканчивает МТИ. Роуди девятнадцать на тот момент.

***

Двадцать два года спустя у Роуди многообещающая карьера в военно-воздушных войсках, а Тони — генеральный исполнительный директор огромной фирмы Старк Индастриз.

А потом это случается.

Тони похищают какие-то мудаки из Афганистана, и печать на груди Роуди становится тусклой и серой. Но не исчезает до конца. Тони жив. И Роуди скорее сдохнет, чем прекратит его искать.

***

Вдалеке гремит взрыв. Огромнейший взрыв прямо посреди пустыни может означать только одно — Тони Старк жив. И ничто не способно его остановить.

***

Тони стоит там, стоит, опустившись на колени у подножья высокой песчаной дюны, измотанный и усталый. В его груди светится ярко-голубым что-то большое и чужеродное, прямо на том самом месте, где должна была быть его печать.

***

— Весело было, а? — Тони в ответ улыбается, но выглядит разбитым и сломанным. — В следующий раз ты будешь ездить только со мной.

Чтобы ты был в безопасности.

Но эти слова, конечно, остаются несказанными.

А потом Тони оказывается весь у него в руках впервые за три тяжелых месяца, и каким правильным и идеальным кажется им мир в этот момент.

***

А после всё перемешивается, и следующие несколько дней похожи на сплошной беспорядок. Невероятно, но выходит, что Оби нанял тех людей взять Тони в заложники, а тот стал Железным Человеком.

Его, Роуди, парень — гребаный супергерой.

***

Тони спит, закинув на Роуди руку. Подумать только, спустя целых двадцать два года он все еще любит обниматься. От его груди, из нового реактора, исходит мягкий голубоватый свет. А Роуди… он смотрит на него и легко улыбается, проводя губами по его волосам чуть выше виска.

И если Тони вдруг решит изменить узор на своем реакторе на тот, прежний, Роуди будет единственным, кто об этом узнает.


End file.
